Echo de Vegetasei
by La Mayonnaise du Turfu
Summary: Les saiyens sont enfin réunis sur leur planète pour célébrer leur gloire. Quand résultera-t-il pour Bardock ?


**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Dragon Ball. Si je le possédais je ferais un voeu : il y aurait bien plus de Vegeta, mais les Si n'aiment pas les Ré...

j'ai pensé à cette petite histoire, je lisais une interview de Toriyama qui revenait sur la culture saiyenne. Tout en cogitant, ma playlist s'est mise à me jouer "Echoes of France"(Django Reinhardt). j'aime le swing et le jazz manouche : je baigne dedans depuis le berceau grâce à un grand-père mandoliniste (et mineur de fond) qui un jour m'a dit "c'est bien les CD de Django ! mais si tu l'avais vu en concert...".

Le mélange de tout ça donne cette histoire .

 **Echo de Vegetasei**

 _Prologue_

Le principal souci des Saiyen avait toujours été d'ordre démographique : trop de mortalité et pas assez de bébés. Mais c'était pas son problème, il avait déjà contribué au renouvellement de la population et il était bien en vie. Son problème à lui, là tout de suite maintenant, c'était que le type de devant arrête de lui écraser les pieds.

Le réfectoire était bondé, Bardock repéra son escouade et joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit enfin, il s'autorisa à respirer par le nez. Ils ne manquaient pas seulement de couchages sur Vegetasei et l'hygiène de certains de ses compatriotes était douteuse.

"Quoi de neuf ?" demanda-t-il en enjambant le banc entre Sélipa et Pumbukin.

"Pff, rien de neuf depuis hier. J'ai réussi à me pieuter dans un vieux spacepod qui moisit à la casse. Et toi ? T'es prêt pour ce soir ?" lui répondit Totappo, élevant la voix pour qu'elle porte au dessus du brouhaha ambiant de conversations et de couverts entrechoqués.

« Aussi prêt que jamais ! -» Fanfaronna Bardock, « - ça se passe comment au fait ? »

« Tu verras bien. » dit Sélipa, brandissant son poing fermé vers Toma qui tapa dedans avec un sourire de connivence.

Bardock se sentit soudain de trop et peut être que son coéquipier le vit car il détourna la conversation en lui proposant d'aller faire quelques lits en portefeuille dans les dortoirs du casernement pour passer le temps de l'après-midi.

« Nan, faut que je passe à l'armurerie ramener mon scouter pour une révision. La fois sur la planète Iceberga, ça lui a pas fait bien ! » Déclinât Bardock.

« C'est rien de le dire, on s'est gravement gelé les couilles là-bas! » s'exclama Totappo

« Et allez ! C'est reparti. » Gémit Sélipa.

« Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Tu t'y es pas caillé les miches ? » Lui demanda Pumbukin.

Sélipa essaya de l'atteindre au visage avec sa fourchette en passant par dessus Bardock qui du se reculer pour ne pas se faire éborgner. Heureusement, la fille de salle poussa à ce moment là son chariot vers eux.

"Qu'est ce qu'on mange de bon ? Pouah… Encore du ragout d'arguls, ce truc me file des boutons…" Se plaignit Bardock en tendant la main vers la desserte pour chiper un morceau de pain.

La serveuse lui donna un coup de louche pile sur les articulations. Elle était rapide… Pas que ça lui avait vraiment fait mal, mais elle l'avait une peu égratigné quand même. Il secoua sa main pour ce débarrasser des résidus de nourriture collante.

"C'est pas du ragout, c'est une potée. Et si t'es pas content, tu peux aller grailler ailleurs." Lui proposa-t-telle sèchement.

"Peuh… Je parie que c'est meilleur chez les élites !" dit-t-il en s'essayant les doigts dans sa mitaine.

"Non, c'est pas meilleur, c'est pareil. Mais ils ont des fruits en dessert."

Dessert, ce mot magique… Les hommes du rang comme lui étaient toujours à la portion congrue, c'était regrettable.

Tour à tour, ils passèrent leur gamelle à la fille qui fit bien son boulot : quatre louches grumeleuses chacun, trois fois par jour, Garde à Vous ! Ils mangeaient mal, dormaient mal, rigolaient bien : la belle vie du mercenaire Saiyen. Et pour toutes les soldes de l'univers, il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'autour de cette table. Parmi les siens, il se préparait à célébrer la deuxième lune pleine depuis la reprise du contrôle de la planète sur les Tsufuls.

"Elle t'en a mis plus qu'à moi…" Remarqua Pumbukin qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de comparer les quantités.

"Et ouais mec, qu'est ce que tu veux… Elle m'adore…" répondit-t-il en entourant son bol de son avant bras, se protégeant d'une éventuelle attaque de goinfre.

* * *

Il y avait seulement une petite dizaine de guerriers venus consigner leur matériel à faire la queue devant lui et Bardock mit moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu pour déposer son scouter. Il se retrouva pris au dépourvu, c'était une sensation étrange que d'être seul à ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts quand on avait passé les dernières années entassé les uns sur les autres à courir après les missions aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Alors il fit comme tout le monde, il déambula dans les rues de la capitale s'arrêtant ici et là au hasard d'un étal. Quand il en eut assez des artères grouillantes de monde, il prit de petits chemins de traverses et rejoignit les abords plus tranquilles de la bordure citadine.

Affalé par terre à l'ombre d'un muret à moitié écroulé, il se perdait en conjectures. Des carrières s'étaient jouées lors de la dernière célébration et il pouvait prétendre à prendre du grade, il en était quasiment sûr. Après tout il avait frôlé la mort au moins trois fois durant ce dernier cycle lunaire, il se savait plus fort et surtout sa technique était mieux rodée. Il n'était plus un trouffion de base.

Il en était la de ses réflexions, mâchonnant une racine d'orsatis quand une figure familière le saluât de loin. Il rendit le signe de main. L'autre, encouragé, approcha. _Fais chier_. Bardock se concentra pour remettre un nom sur le visage du saiyen.

« Ahoy ! ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vu ! » Lança le mec.

C'était Kiulli, ils avaient fait parti du même régiment d'infanterie pendant la campagne du Système Ovadoun.

« Ouais, clairement ! C'était quand déjà ? »

La question était sincère, entre les stases et le rythme de vie sans cesse bouleversé d'une planète à l'autre, Bardock avait souvent la sensation de perdre sinon la boule au moins la notion du temps.

« Je me souviens plus trop de ce qui s'y est passé, mais ça date de notre escale sur Shugar ! »

« Hum… Parle moi du bon temps ! J'aurais juré que c'était sur Shopsuey… » Répliqua Bardock rêveur.

« On s'en fout de toutes façon ! Maintenant c'est toutes des Freezer quelque chose… Mais montre un peu ! C'est nouveau la cicatrice ? » Demanda son ancien compagnon d'arme.

Bardock se raclât les sinus et mollarda de côté.

« J'ai pas toujours la chance d'être prêt d'une cuve de régénération.»Dit-t-il.

« Comme nous tous… »Se désola Kiulli « Quoi qu'il en soit, moi et cette bouteille de lait d'Izmut on compte bien rejoindre Totappo sur sa planète Déchétasseï. T'es des nôtres ou tu restes là à ruminer ton bonbon ? » Lui proposa-t-il avec entrain.

« Nan, c'est pas mon truc. » lui répondit-t-il.

Kiulli haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin, Bardock le regardait s'éloigner. Le premier soleil s'était couché mais le second quittait à peine son zénith. Trop réfléchir ne lui vaudrait sans doute rien de bien. Et puis la perspective de se rendre dans le désert seul pour l'assemblée lui tordait les trippes plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Peut être que finalement, un petit remontant lui serait utile.

« Attends moi Kiulli !-» lança-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, «-j'arrive ! ».

 _A suivre..._


End file.
